


Forget the Flying Cows

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse), Twister (1996)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Melissa had thought the cows were cool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Flying Cows

As if everything with Bill hadn't been enough. As if everything surrounding Bill and his ... wife ... hadn't been enough, this had to happen to her? She was getting her life together, had moved as far away from the main tornado alleys as she could, but now she had a giant robot laying on her car.

What was left of her car.

For his part, Jazz was at least apologetic, before he slipped into a coma. At least she thought it was a coma. The news let her know there were others like him, that he'd been flung by a giant evil one called Megatron away from a massive battle.

Now she had to go find the good guys of that fight, to help the giant robot.

Who was laying on her car.

Compared to this, flying cows were nothing.


End file.
